Mandy The Pokemon Trainer
by Manicthehedgehog16
Summary: Mandy The Pokemon Trainer is About Mandy(My O.C). She Beats the pokemon league Then she gave The special message to everyone in the world of pokemon, uh oh...what will she do and Who Will Fuck Her First? Her Dad, Victor The Bike-cyclist(O.C), Dad's friend, Ash, Gary, or a Random GUY? Stay tuned to this story to find out! *Winks at viewers while smiles bright and happy*


**This story Contains Pure Sexual Violence as of Sex and Stuff like cussing , Reader be careful what you wish for and i'm the main character, Mandy with the following boy Victor that'll u find out in the story,i'll be both but in a different way and im a boy in real life as of the other stories i've wrote, im manic and i won't say i said anymore because i get thoughts in my head, that doesn't sound right...so OnWard! (based on pokemon white but dirtier).**

**Mandy was battling the elite four and won them and was heading on to the Champion. She was now with the Champion Alder, Then After a few minutes battling with him, she won. "How is it to be Champ, Mandy?" Alder asked. "It Feels so awesome and Great, Now everyone will know i'm a Pokemon Master and the fact i have to start high school whenever i get back home and another fact is that I'm a virgin and i Don't have a Boyfriend, one more...The Last One is that I want to be popular almost everyday without no hogging and let my popular-ness take on...!" Mandy said. "Well, I'll report that, All of it, is that fine?" Alder said. "Please.." Mandy said. "Okay as You wish." Alder said while putting it on his Iphone. She noticed that she said she was a virgin and she accidently told him to put it out there for everyone to know, especially those boys. Then he got done and he told everyone that mandy was the new champion and she feels awesome and great, and she's a virgin with no boyfriend and she's starting high school and she wants to be popular. "Your message has been sent, you may go home now and be free from the pokemon world with your life now and continue to fill up ur pokedex...thanks for the battle, bye Mandy." Alder said while mandy used fly and went home with her mom(Shuski Hamita(Sho-Ske Ham Me ta) , Cute pokemon name i came up with and if this is real, im sorry its mine for the taking). Mandy walks inside and saw her mom cooking lunch. "Hey mom, im home and did u here the news, ima pokemon master...aren't u proud of ur Teenaged-Girl..." Mandy Said(She's 16 and her birthday is the first day of high school or any school, what a lucky girl, haha). "honey is that u? ...im so glad ur home and im proud that ur a pokemon master." Shuski said while coming over to her daughter and giving her a big hug and went back cooking lunch. "So did u enroll me in high school yet?" Mandy asked. "Yes i did, i want u to be the best daughter i ever had and ...gaah...gotta get that." Shuski said while getting her iphone(these things are getting very popular in my stories). "Hi honey...~oh ur coming home for 4 months, gosh when babe?~" Shuski said, making mandy confused but she knew it was her dad(Eric Froster). "~Oh tonight at 11:30, oh good, i missed ur ass so damn much it makes me...Stop that ur making me horny...babe i missed u so much...Why do that when u get home, isn't that just a waste of time and how about it in the morning around 7:30...okay i'll see u then tonight honey, okay bye." Shuski said while hanging up her iphone. "that was ur dad, honey and he's coming home tonight at 11:30." Shuski said while putting her iphone on the table and went back to cooking lunch. **

**"Im so glad, hey mom...can i take a walk?" Mandy said. "Don't u want lunch? Just stay for another 30 minutes, please." Shuski said while fixing lunch, still. "That's fine." Mandy said while going upstairs and got her laptop and loaded up audition.(sorry, my favorite game ever). **

**On audition, some of her friends congratulated her for being a pokemon master. "mom...come here." mandy said while her mom turned the food down and went over to the table hovering above her. "is this audition honey...i've played that since...june and now its august.." Shuski said looking to what she was doing. "wow, i never knew u had an account." Mandy said while going to a room filled with boys. "you've got the hots for men..." Shuski said while giggling. "shush...mom, their just teenagers i hope." mandy said,blushing red. "and ur level 40, that's my girl, im level 35 and my character is sexy, sorry honey i wanted to say it." Shuski said. Mandy didn't say anything but just had a sly face.**

**In the boy's room. "ooooo ." GaryStar500 said(of course its gary). "shut up gary...i really meant him to put it out and about in the world so get with it..." MandyGirl2000 said. Her mom went to the food and setted it up on the table and covered it and went upstairs to get her laptop and do the same as her daughter. She's now downstairs with it and on audition. "honey what's the boy's room password...?" Shuski said. "its garyrocks." Mandy said while shuski typed it in and went in. "I meant mandygirl2000, there u happy?" GaryStar500 said. "better." MandyGirl2000 said. "why don't we start." Jerry12 said while clicking ready. "not yet, so how's it to be a pokemon mustard..." GaryStar500 said while joking around. "oh shut duh fuck up,gary...ur being silly, its pokemon master u big dofuss." MandyGirl2000 said. "Very Funny Gary." ShuskiXx said. "hey its her mom...how u doing?" GaryStar500 said. "Im fine and her dad is finally coming home tonight at 11:30, she hasn't seen him in 5 months and is coming home for 4 months and im super glad because i missed his ass so much as of u can think of christmas for a day." ShuskiXx said. "Wow...okay now we may begin." GaryStar500 said. MandyGirl2000 click ready as for ShuskiXx already did, then jerry12, then AshDude20(ash ketchum), then Victor34(My new O.c as mandy and his name is Victor the Cyclist and he rides bikes but right now he's relaxing to his audition game).**

**Alright now...Come on!**

**MandyGirl2000's Progress: Perfect,perfectx1,perfect x2, perfect x3, great, cool, great, cool, perfect,perfect x1,perfect x2, perfect x3, perfect x4,cool, bad, perfect, perfect x1, great, cool, bad, perfect, **

**perfect x1, great, perfect,cool,perfect,cool,great,perfect,great,perfect,perfect x1,perfect x2, perfect x3,perfect x4,perfect x5,perfect x6,perfect x7,perfect x8, great, cool, great,perfect.**

**ShuskiXx's Progress:Perfect, perfect x1,perfect x2,perfect x3,perfect x4,great,bad,cool,great,perfect,perfect x1,perfect x2,perfect x3,great,cool,bad,cool,great,great,perfect,great,cool,bad,great,perfect,perfect x1,perfect x2,perfect x4,perfect x5, great,cool,bad,cool,great,cool,bad,great,perfect,perfect x1. **

**(leaving MandyGirl in first by her mom second,victor,ash,gary,jerry.)**

**-Ends- **

**"good job everyone." ShuskiXx said. "thanks mom." MandyGirl2000 said. "Yeah ." GaryStar500 said. "just call me the code name.." ShuskiXx said while putting a sly face. Then EricFroster56 came in(Yes, her dad and he's very smart with passwords, so he'll easily get in wither in or not or if its secret). "What duh fuck, dad...again with the password thing and don't come in without permission." MandyGirl2000 said. "i Fucked up the password machines again...that's how i got in, hahahahahaha..." EricFroster56 said. "Dad..." MandyGirl2000 said. "Sorry, i just wanted to see my daughter." EricFroster56 said putting a sly face. "whatever and where r u now?" MandyGirl2000 said. "Meet me in a private room, please..." Ericfroster56 said while exiting the room and making a new one that quick and she went in**

**the room. "Go to PokeBucks indestries but the one near u is vacant, then go to the one next to PokeMart(Walmart, for real life)okay?" Ericfroster56 said. "Don't tell ur mom, she'll follow...just say im going to pokemart and i'll be back in 3 hours because of the distance...but the distance is really short, so just say what i said okay?" ericfroster56 said. "Mom,im going to pokemart the far one and i'll be back in 3 hours okay?" Mandy said. "okay honey..." Shuski said while giving her daughter a kiss on her cheek then mandy left and her dad left also and went to some other room and don't worry, its password protected so no one can get in except the 2. (If u really think it was her dad, Ehehehe)(Her mom is based on pokemon white's mom when u start the game and this a pokemon white based story but with sexual stuff that u need to get into). **

**At the vacant coffee shop. Mandy knocked on the door but no answer and then she turned around and left but the door opened and a zekrom came out and caught her tight and wouldn't let her go and he carried her in the vacant coffee shop and locked the door. "Don't hurt me, Please." Mandy said while the zekrom slowly pulled down her shorts following by with her panties and turned her around and fucked her front making her yell in pleasure while he put one of his clawed-finger into her hole from behind and began to rub the insides from in her ass making her hold onto him from to holding his back while leaning her head on his stomach and making him push to the wall while rubbing her insides from behind making her moan with pleasure. "Honey, do u remember this feeling?" a fimilar voice said. "dad...is it really u but how?" Mandy said while moaning. "i was turned into a Zekrom because i lost to something and i'll never be turned back into a human but there's this one guy that will but he wants to fuck u for 2 hours and i told him no and he said that she was a virgin and i wanted to fuck her but i said no and i turned u into a Zekrom and you'll never become human again not until i get to fuck ur daughter and he banished me here and i was here for a week with boredom..." Zekrom(Eric) said. "im a virgin and im not letting him fuck me because of my virginity, i'll have to find a boy thats right for me fast because of my virgin-ness..." Mandy said while letting go of him and letting his erect penis slide away from her clitoris. "it felt good didn't it? ...i think they had a 5,000,000 dollar thing for who ever fucks you will get it with u, wanna be rich then let me do it here and now." Zekrom(Eric) said. "i can't and who was on the audition with ur character?" Mandy asked. "him...he has my laptop and im glad u came to me, carry me home with u honey." Zekrom(Eric) said. "Go in my pokeball...thats the only way for them out there for them let u not get seen like this, this is bad as you know it and i don't like the fact your a pokemon and why do u want me to fuck u in a Zekrom form?" Mandy said and asked. "No Clue but i'll go in the mother fucking pokeball and get my bag over there, it has a surprise i wanted to give u. It took a long time for me to get it and i want my daughter to have..." Zekrom(Eric) said while she putted him into a pokeball and got ahold of the bag and toke out the pokeball because there was only 1 and putted her clothes on and left the vacant coffee shop and went back home.**

**At Home With her mom and her(Now). Mandy walks in the house. "Hey ur home early." Shuski said eating her lunch. "yeah because he wasn't there..." Mandy said with a glum face. "why u so depressed he's coming home tonight right?" Shuski said while coming over to her and putting her hands on mandy's shoulders. "its very disappointing because he's been turned into a pokemon and he gave me a present but i didn't use it yet." Mandy said looking into her mom's eyes. "what in duh world? ...how in the hell and what caused it?" Shuski said, still having her hands on her daughter's shoulders, looking straight into her eyes. "i'll take him out, come out dad.." Mandy said while taking the pokeball her dad was in and send-ed it out and he came out. "What duh fuck, honey what in the world, ur a Zekrom and why is ur pervert stuff showing?" Shuski said while he blushed. "what duh fuck...blushing ain't tolerated, just because ur a pokemon, doesn't mean u can do such a such and i ain't getting there...and how called me...oh i know that retarded bitched-up friend of urs did it because of u losing his bet, i know it all...im so smart." Shuski said. "honey...im(blushes again, do to the bulge showing)...u staring at me and it makes me wanna..- she interrupted "have sex, no not now and not in front of mandy...its just to embassrassing and im serious because of her losing it to find a boy that fast." Shuski said while walking away from him and going back to where she was on her laptop, playing the same game(to keep her un-bored). "dad,come back." Mandy said while she returned him to the pokeball and went outside and flew to undella town where the beach is so calm as ever, then she felt the erge to dive and then she called out swanna and it used dive and she was underwater and in a relic cave of some-sort, then *click* the doors locked and she was stuck on she couldn't breathe any longer, then she collasped in the cave out of breathe, luckily Victor was swimming and something told him to dive and so he did and went in the cave and saw someone and tried to waked her up but no answer just where she was conchuss and he carried her up out of the cave and and the water and on the sand and waited. Then he got impatient and carried her to his house(Yes, he beated the league and retired everything and now is doing what he feels like, his mom told him he needed some where and he got it within a matter of days back then and now with the story) and laid her on his bed and waited for her to wake up but she wouldn't wake up,then he went back talking to his friends on audition.**

**"Hey, i just went to swim and u wouldn't wanna believe what i've found in the relic cave..." Victor34 said. "What is it, u have to tell us because we can't guess.." GaryStar500 said. "It's hard to explain and i laid it on my bed..." Victor34 said. "fuck, tell us.." Lol-girl67 said. "nope, not with the cusing...sorry, i don't cuss, its tolarate-able.." Victor34 said. "*ingores* Fuck..." Lol-Girl67 said. "one more time..." Victor34 said. "FUCK!" Lol-girl67 said. Victor34 banned her from the room because he created it. "i was serious." Victor34 said. "im not sure who but its a girl and she's beautiful to me...no offense to the girls out there or anything but she was underwater for some reason and something told me to go down there and dive and i saw her laying on the ground in it and i picked her up and carried her to the sand and then here to my place...and i don't know her name and im not rambling threw her stuff, its not right...i'll find out when she tells me..." Victor34 said,Then he heard her cough. "i'll be right back." Victor34 said. **

**Mandy coughs for air and she finally catched some air and opens her eyes. "Hey, Im Victor and u were unconchuss and i helped u out of the water..." Victor said bending down from the bed.**

**"Thanks Victor. Im Mandy. I fought i could breathe underwater but i guess not..im so glad u saved me Victor. You really saved my life." Mandy said while she kissed his cheek, making him blush. "Haha...thanks. Im going somewhere do u want to come?" Victor asked. "Aw...maybe after u saved me and im going to tell u something and don't freak or anything but, im a virgin and if i get fucked whoever fucks me gets 5,000,000 dollars or almost like 10,000,000 dollars." Mandy said. "girl, please watch the mouth, i don't like curse words.." Victor said. "u don't trust me? ...alright then.." Mandy said while she grabbed his arm and pulled it over to her and started licking and kissing it, then she pulled him to the bed on turned him over like she was over him and started to take off his shirt without messing his hair up and she got it of that way. "My my a 6-pack..." Mandy said while giggling. "i work out a-lot." Victor said,blushing into her eyes. "aw..that's a cute blush." Mandy said while licking his chest. "ahhh...mandy." Victor said while moaning. "haha..." She laughed while licking his chest. She was about to pull down his shorts but he stopped her. "we only got to know each other today, save that for another time or until we get to know each other okay?" Victor said and asked. "sorry..victor and yes i might wanna go...hehe." Mandy said while she got off of him and he got up and went over to his laptop. "hey mandy, do u play audition?" Victor asked. "Good one, i saw Victor34 on there and it might be u.." Mandy said. "That's correct and ur MandyGirl2000 right?" Victor asked. "wow, we're getting off to a great start Victor." Mandy said. "do u have ur laptop with u?" Victor asked. "i did and i hope its not...wait its waterproof haha..." Mandy said while taking her laptop out of her bag and loaded it up and went on audition. **

**"hey im back. She says her name is mandy...does it ring a bell?" Victor34 said. "Mandy who? ...there's to many i know because of dating them duh." GaryStar500 said.(Talking outside of the game) "mandy, whats ur last name?" Victor asked. "Hamita.." Mandy said while she was on her file and she got a message from her mom to tell where she was because she ran out without telling and she telled her everything in the message she sent and her mom said it was alright and have a good time and she said that she was the best mom ever, then she said im very glad u said that...what until ur birthday and she said okay mom i gotta go and she said okay bye and went to Victor34's room with victor talking to his friends but stopped when she entered. "her last name is hamita..." Victor34 said while she came in the room. "Hey, there she is..*goes to the dressing room and switched his face to the blush face*...oops wrong face." Victor34 said. "u basically have a crush on me...and i can tell victor when u said i was pretty and beautiful-est thing u ever saw and not to the other girls out there but i was the cutest among them..." MandyGirl2000 said. "how in the world do u know all of that and i don't have a crush on u, i just met, so basically until we know each other better that's all.." Victor34 said. "Man, She served u bad.." GaryStar500 said. "gary..." Victor34 said. "im serious."GaryStar500 said. "he's right..i did served u because i heard u whisper it to urself.." MandyGirl2000 said. "i did not and that's clear.." Victor34 said. "never mind that, u said u needed to go somewhere did u forget or something?" MandyGirl2000 asked. "oh yeah, i forgot, see yeah laterz." Victor34 said while logging off his laptop and she did as well and went to sit on his bed because of him changing his clothes. He was now out and wearing a Green plaid shirt with plaid shorts and sexy sandals for any girl to fall for and it made her blush. "here go in my closet and find something to wear. I've got girl clothes in there where i bought when i needed a girlfriend and i meant to ask can u be it?" Victor said and asked. "sure, it won't hurt the way i like that 6-pack of ur's haha...and sure i'll go into ur closet and change." Mandy said while going to his closet and went to the bathroom to change. Now she's out and wearing a yellow jacket,white t-shirt,blue skirt and her Xtranseiver on her right hand. "wow, u look beautiful." Victor said while blushing. "u blush very easy huh?" Mandy asked while smiling. "yeah, sorry." Victor said,blushing. "no i think its cute for a boy like u, hahaha." Mandy said. "Let's go we'll be late or in the dark and i don't like the dark." Victor said. "umm...okay, its only 3:30 pm anyway and do u want to hold hands while walking to this place ur going?" mandy said and asked. "if u want, it won't hurt my feelings." Victor said. "have u been loved before?" mandy asked. "no and let's not get there." Victor said while grabbing his and her bag and her hand and walked out the door locking it behind him. **

**While walking to nimbasa city, Zekrom(Eric) comes out of his pokeball. "dad, get back in." Mandy said. "im cramped in there and i miss having sex with ur ass." Zekrom(eric) said giving her a lick on her face. "dad..sorry victor, my dad's been turned into a pokemon named zekrom..." Mandy said. "wow...im mean sorry because pokemon are so cool." Victor said. "i love my dad but he's a pokemon and it hurts me because i liked his human form.." Mandy said. "honey, cheer up, i'll be back when i fuck ur vagina and ass." Zekrom(eric) said. "hey watch the mouth, i hate it." Victor snapped. "Oh...im so sorry ." Zekrom(eric) said. "And its pokemon instinks that knows ur name." Zekrom(eric) added. "ur dick is showing and ur embarrassing me and sorry victor for the cussing." Mandy said covering her dad up. "ur fine but please cover it up, im not wanting to see it." Victor said while covering his eyes while walking. "Its okay victor, uncover them, dad follow behind okay." Mandy said while walking in front of him and covering him and with him behind her like close to her body. "sure, honey." Zekrom(eric) said, following her. "fine, whatever u say, mandy." Victor said while un-covering his hand from over his eyes. "let's get u some clothing." mandy said while walking to the store. "what...um no because they don't fit me..." Zekrom(eric) said. "i've got magic, dad." mandy said. "and what's this magic?" Zekrom(eric) said. "You'll see." She said with a smile. He just looked at her with a smile. Victor went ahead of them to look at the new tuxedo(What the fuck? O_O). "Ah, look d...i mean zekrom, doesn't these look good on u?" Mandy said while not letting no one notice that was her dad. He nodded. "ok, ill buy them" mandy said while looking at the price and it was 300,000, wait WHAT?...Never Mind. "Aren't those Expensive?" Zekrom(eric) whispered. "nah, their the perfect, my cool zekrom." She said with a smile and while getting her money out of her purse. He smile happily. At the register, she putted her stuff on the counter and paid for it and get this, it was a 75% sale so it was like...30,000 wow. Victor was at the ice cream palace because he was hungry and she meeted up with him. "Hungry weren't u?" She said while also telling her dad to come back in his pokeball and she did a little magic and made the clothes bag disappear and she made her dad come back out. "like it now?" she said with a smile. "U r magic..." Zekrom(eric) said while licking her cheek. The rest of the day was pretty boring but until the night wasn't because it was something going on in audition, lets check it out. It was 9:30 at undella town and the 2 as in mandy and victor grabbed their laptops and played some audition and there was something going on about mandy's virginity in channel one of the lobby. "Whats it all about..." BadsterLOL said. "Idk," Flower U said with a sly face. "there's gotta be something with it..." MandyGirl2000 said with an angry face. All of them guys went and said ''let me fuck u or u fuck me with a dildo or have the best sex with me ever...except her friends. "OH MY FUCKING GOD SHUT UP! NOT ALL OF U AT ONCE!" Mandygirl2000 said with the fury face. And they did, they shaddup alright. "YOU GUYS JUST LIKE TO FUCK ME BECAUSE OF MY VIRGINITY AND IDK YET AND I HAVE NO ONE STILL SO LEAVE ME TO THINK OKAY?" MandyGirl2000 said while mandy did really got up from her laptop and wanted to see her new pokemon that her dad got her somewhere and she took him out of his pokeball to let her see where the pokeball was, while that victor wanted to know whats up and she told him and he just sat back down but then he was hungry so he went to his small kitchen to get a bite to eat.**

**"Where's that pokeball? i thought i putted it in here..." mandy said still looking around. Then she found it, it was under victors bed(-_-). "So should i called it out?" Mandy said with a sly face. **

**"Go ahead." Zekrom(eric) said. "Come out, whatever pokemon u are!" Mandy said while a lion cub pokemon came out and shined all over the place then the lion cub was purple, a very special shiny. I dont know where he found it because this was suppose to be a pokemon X and Y thing...but i made it more intressing. She looked at it everywhere of it because she loves lions and lion cubs. She then begans to pick it up and the litleo roared happily and jumped on her shoulders and then crawl to her head and then jumped off. It was putting its paws pointing to its dick(O_O) and she knew what he wanted, so she laid him down on his back and licked his little shaft and it roared happily. **

**See next chapter When posted or Should we say, TO BE CONTINUED!(Cliff hanger) **

***looks at viewers with a sly face*  
**


End file.
